The Prince of all Saiyans
by Mr. Butler
Summary: Vegeta's early Childhood with his Mother and Father and his short time with his Brother (Very short time). With the appearance of his younger brother Tarble would Bulma not be interested of Vegeta's family a bit more? Enjoy reading and comment/review if you wish! And don't forget to read these other FanFics as well!


The wind blew softly through her home, and her black hair waving a tad along with the air as well. Her eyes skated towards the horizon and her smiled graced her face as she laid her hand on her stomach. Her second child was soon to come, another child for her king. _Another child_, she began to think sadly, _to be subjugated under that alien_ her eyes burned at the mere thought. Perhaps though this one they could keep away from Lord Frieza's awareness and perhaps her child would not need to live a life of a slave. A wet trail traced down her cheek as the tear finally fell from her eyes and made a soft landing on the smooth rock floor, staining the floor with her single tear. Her first child, her son, her Vegeta. A cruel world awaited him right after his birth and his birth none could keep secret. Her King needed an Heir, needed to show that his bloodline continued and to show that his family would continue to serve Lord Frieza. "My King, oh my king," her voice range softly and sadly as she made her way down the hallway before feeling a warm presence near her.

"Celerie," A rough voice beckoned behind her.

Her green eyes widen and her smile returned her as she turned to face her King, "My King," Celerie responded quickly. Her hand reached over and cupped King Vegeta's right cheek, her tail wrapping around her King's tail as her lips met the King's own.

King Vegeta in turn wrapped both arms around her Queen as he deepened the kiss, being careful with her stomach he released himself from the kiss and began to breathe once again. "Celerie, I. . . am afraid that Frieza wishes to have our Son to have on his ship," King Vegeta began, his voice growling and his anger flaring, "Like some personal pet, a personal 'Monkey' as he demanded from me," King Vegeta added.

Celerie turned her head away, more tears were forming and she wanted to avert such a sight from her King. It would not suit right for the King of all Saiyans to have such a weak Queen as his mate. "As my King orders, I shall prepare young Vegeta then," Celerie started, her voice stained with her sorrow as she fought the urge to break down right there and then.

"He'll wait for Vegeta's coming of age ceremony, and sadly you are aware of Veggie's urge to go be already through with his ceremony my Queen," King Vegeta said, sighing as it was no fault of his son wanting to be recognized a fully grown Saiyan man. He was after Prince Vegeta, his fighting spirit was unlike ever seen.

"Yes, yes. . . "Celerie said as she breathed deeply to control her slowly growing tears around her eyes. "This gives us a few months left with our son then," Celerie added, trying to bring a smile to her face.

King Vegeta held up his Queen's chin up so their eyes could meet and connect. Their eyes blazed with fire and of passion, their tails ever interlocked since the kiss and with a regretful sigh they released one another. Celerie watched as her King walked back from where he came from, her eyes moved back to the balcony and to the horizon of their planet. She turned around and began to walk through the hallway. Tears traced down her cheeks now, free from the eyes of her King as she walked into the more secluded parts of the palace. Away from all the dignitaries and guards so she could be with herself and her unborn child. Her son Vegeta would most certainly be training for his Coming of Age Ceremony no doubt so her time with her first son would be limited but she would find time to be with him, there was no doubt of that.

Her steps echoed softly through another empty hallway, her tears no longer staining her face or the ground beneath her as she regained her composure but her emotions still running rampage throughout her heart and mind. Her thoughts never giving her rest of the likely future of her son Vegeta under that Tyrant Frieza. Nearly causing her to fall into another fit of tears but a loud voice broke through her train of thoughts as she quickly turned her head to the sound of the voice.

"Mother!" her child, her Vegeta called out to her from the end of the hallway. Celerie breathed deeply, wiping away those morbid thoughts from her mind as she approached her son.

"Veggie, my son," Celerie said warmly, placing her hand on her boy's head and her tail wrapping lovingly around her little Saiyan warrior.

"Mother, please enough of that name," Little Vegeta pouted his eyes glaring at the wall next to him as he enjoyed his mother's touch. "I don't like that name" He added, but grimaced as the hold of her hand and her tail tighten. He looked back to meet his mother's eyes to see a blazing fire but her smile stayed true.

"You don't like the name I gave you Veggie?" Celerie asked, her tail tightening a tad more as her son realized the error of his poor choice of words.

"I mean, I mean. . .ah I love that name, please Mother I was only making a small joke," Vegeta responded his smile trembling but stilled as his mother's tight hold relaxed and his body began to enjoy the soft touch of his mother's hand and tail. But he quickly regained his senses as he coughed.

"Well what is it my Prince? Your training sessions over so quickly my son?" Celerie asked, her smile tugging at her lips as she gave her son a serious expression.

"Quickly? It has been hours mother," Vegeta explained, his eyebrows raising slightly, "Father has asked for you as he is unaware of your located and has tasked me to find you to alert you that your presence is required by him," Little Vegeta said, his arms crossing over his armored chest as he beamed a smirk that his had accomplished his mission quickly and effectively.

Celerie couldn't resist her smile nor the giggle frenzy that proceeded quickly afterwards. Her son gave an annoyed look at his mother's reaction but refrained from saying anything as he still felt her tail wrapped firmly around his own. No, it would be unwise to anger his mother with any poor choice words from his mouth at the moment.

"Well my Prince, it seems I have lost track of time," Celerie began, controlling her giggle as she began to walk with her tail pulling on her son to walk beside her. "Ah, but first let us go visit one of the Kitchen chambers, I missed my lunch and you certainly wish for a snack after your training perhaps?" Celerie started as she released her hold on her son and her tail wrapped around her own waist.

Vegeta nodded vigorously, despite the urgency of his Father's request to find his mother. _A small snack break will surely not take long _Vegeta thought as he followed his mother towards another room. A wave of aroma flooded his nose, all sorts of cooked meats and such presented itself in front of Vegeta and his mother.

Both walked towards a nearby table and several servants laid out several dishes in front of their eyes. The cook's eyes gleamed with pride as Vegeta gave no hesitation as he brought his place towards the gaping hole that was called his mouth, which lead into a black hole known as a normal Saiyan stomach. His mother though maintained enough regal sense and simply ate her food as a perhaps slower rate than her own son. A Saiyan appetite though, was still a Saiyan appetite.

"Thank you Marshown," Celerie said to the cook as he gave his Queen a bow before returning to quickly replenish their dishes. "Vegeta, since your sleep cycle will be fast approaching perhaps I shall take you to your room? I can find your Father on my own," Celerie asked sweetly.

Vegeta's eyes glanced from the meat on his table to his mother on the other side, his glare indicated that he would rather escort her to his father than indulge in a useless habit such as sleep. "I wish to complete my mission given by my Father Mother, so no. I can sleep afterwards, but I do wish to train again before I sleep actually," Vegeta responded to his mother.

Cellerie sighed as she rest her head on her left arm as she mused on some thoughts of how to convince her Son the importance of sleep. But she knew that her King's arrogance and pride was passed down to her Son Vegeta and she only but smiled, "Of course Prince Vegeta, but perhaps," Celerie began to say towards her son, "Come over here Vegeta," Celerie said suddenly as she pushed herself back from the table.

Vegeta gave his mother a curious glance but not bulge an inch from his spot. His mother frowned, "Veggie," Celerie threatened and Vegeta moved so fast an afterimage of his scared expression was left for a moment.

Vegeta stood next to his sitting mother as he glared at the ground aside from him. "Vegeta," Celerie's voice grew stiff as Vegeta looked up to meet his mother's eyes. Her hands reached down and picked up her son and Vegeta allowed this, knowing full well that her tone indicated she would not stand for any argument.

"Here Vegeta, you must hydrate yourself," Celerie said as she handed her Son a warm drink.

Vegeta huffed but accepted the drink, feeling thirsty anyways, he drained the large cup quickly and the warm contents entered his tiny body and casually his mother began to rock her son in her arms. Her soft tail slowly wrapping around his small frame to keep her son warm and even more in her embrace. His eyes battled his heavy eye lids, he vowed to stay asleep. "Mother, Mother!" Vegeta cried out but his voice was strained with sleepiness. Celerie smiled sweetly before holding him closer and with one more glare Vegeta finally closed his eyes to let sleep over take him.

"You're Father knows the future my Prince, he sees a Super Saiyan in yours," Celerie spoke softly, "But I see for the moment my son," Her eyes began to form a tear at the thought of her son serving directly under that tyrant Frieza. Her tail wrapped firmly around her Son Vegeta she carried him to his room where he could sleep. Her tail lingered as she slowly withdrew from her son, and with utter reluctance she walked away.

"What does my King wish to talk about now?"

A/N:

Celerie! Like Celery! *Laughs loudly* Okay I'll stop now _

Anyways aside from my version of Vegeta's mother, that's the only OC I have to give.

Please enjoy reading and comment or review if wish! As well as don't forget to read some other amazing FanFics as well!


End file.
